


Marvel Rare Pair Bang art for 'i crave your mouth, your voice, your hair' by deathsweetqueen

by wilde_stallyn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilde_stallyn/pseuds/wilde_stallyn
Summary: Art for 'i crave your mouth, your voice, your hair' by deathsweetqueen for the Marvel Rare Pair Bang!
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 31
Collections: Marvel Rare Pair Bang 2019





	Marvel Rare Pair Bang art for 'i crave your mouth, your voice, your hair' by deathsweetqueen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathsweetqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsweetqueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i crave your mouth, your voice, your hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733158) by [deathsweetqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsweetqueen/pseuds/deathsweetqueen). 



> A big thank you to the bang mods for organizing everything, and to deathsweetqueen for letting me play in her sandbox! Go read her fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733158/chapters/54322831)!


End file.
